1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for catching and removing germs, viruses and the like from air flowing through an air duct or discharged from an air duct. The device includes a cylindrical member or members mounted in the air flow path so that air passing along the air flow path impinges against the surface of the germ and virus catching and removing member or members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air ducts and air supply systems are provided with various types of filters for removing particulate material and the like and also are provided with humidifiers or dehumidifiers for supplying moisture or removing moisture from the air in the air supply system. However, the mounting of a device for catching and removing germs, viruses and the like within the air duct, on the exterior of the discharge register, on the exterior of an intake register or on the interior of a duct register is unique and not known in the prior art.